The present invention is directed to a valve control system, particularly one adaptable for use in controlling the inflation and deflation of a comfort control air bag, such as a lumbar support bag in an automobile seat.
Conventional systems for controlling the inflation or deflation of a pressurized comfort control air bag in an automobile make use of solenoids. Such solenoid valves generally require a relatively large power to operate and make audible clicking noises when they switch. The solenoids when powered, create electromagnetic fields that can interfere with a cat's radio. Therefore, shielding is required. Furthermore, such valves are relatively heavy and take up additional space within the automobile.